My one and only
by VlakaWriter
Summary: With every kiss and every hug you make me fall in love. My name is Jessenia, with my dads death comes the dead agenda, we follow his orders and reconnect with or friends life goes on in loving memory of my dad. But then I fall in love and it all changes..
1. Chapter 1

**Sup people. Get ready for something big :D LOL that was an awesome song... :P This is my second fan fiction, hope you like it :D my other one is Disturbed... okay? **

**ENJOYYS :D**

As my baby sister, mum and I watched my father's casket go down in Meyler Graveyard **(A/N: I made that place up :P)**, I knew I had to be strong for both of them. My little sister was bawling her eyes out and so was my mum. My father was murdered by some creature. I was the one to find his torn body on the kitchen floor that day. Lucky my little sister Kaylee didn't have to see that. It would have killed her. I would know, I stopped breathing. I swore that day that I would do everything I could to find out the truth, but for now, we would just have to go along with the plan. Some time before my father died, he left me a letter with strict instructions on what to do when he died. Step on was to go live in his home town, a quite little place off the coast of Washington, a reservation, La Push. We already had relatives there and friends, but none of which have spoken to our little family since Kaylee was born and she's two. That happens in life sometimes. You lose contact with everyone because you do something they don't approve of. In our case, they were pissed at my mum because she had another girl. But that too happens in life sometimes, some women can't have boys, my mum and dad tried. It's been four miscarriages for them to realise it's not in her genes to carry a boy, my dad wasn't upset, my dad was just thankful for the two kids he already has. We don't know how the rest of the family and our friend will react when we go over there. We're scared. But we leave first thing tomorrow morning. No point in waiting, we needed to move on to item two of my dad's dead agenda.

La Push looked amazing. Green everywhere, a perfect beach and best of all, the rain. The rain is an inconvenience to some, but not to me. I love the rain. The rain cleans the air. The rain is so much fun, but getting sick from running in the rain isn't fun, as I've learned. Kaylee was sitting next to me in the backseat of our car playing quietly with her hat. Yes, her hat. That child doesn't like toys. If she can't play with her hat, she won't play with anything. We've gotten her toy horses, dolls, kitchen sets, the works for her birthdays and Christmas, but we always end up selling them, she only wants her hat. Her had is a mustard yellow with yellow ribbon. She's made so many things out of that. A taco, a siren, a container, a pie, a gift box, a sword, the list could go on. She was whispering into it now, like it was a phone. She made loud ringing noises and held my phone up to me out of my bag, I smiled and played with her the rest of the way to our brand new house.

Unpacking was easy in this beautiful old house, until we got to my dad's possessions. My mum couldn't handle it and went to go grocery shopping with my little sister Kaylee while I unpacked. I put pictures of him on top of the fireplace, his fishing gear in the attic and some of his old caps up there too before finishing with his favourite Dragons jersey hanging in the lounge room. My dad loved the Dragons. The Dragons are an NRL team from Australia, why he loved Australia rugby, I will never know, half the game was swearing and fighting, well, whenever they played another team, the Bulldogs. **(A/N: *wink wink* all you Aussie rugby fans :P) **I was really tired when I finished, but I decided to lock up and head out in search of my mum and Kaylee.

I walked down the street looking for signs or something, but there was nothing. Sigh. This was going to be a long day, until I saw a couple of boys walking ahead of me laughing, I ran ahead and tapped one on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, sorry, but do you know where I would find a grocery store?" I sounded stupid I'm sure.

One of the boys grinned while the other one hid his laughter. The one that grinned held out his hand to shake.

"I'm Embry, this is Quil, yeah, the stores just there," he pointed in the direction they were walking in.

Oh. In plain sight. I probably went bright red. "Thanks," I laughed nervously.

"No problem, you must be new around to not know where that old place is."

I nodded, about to answer him then saw Kaylee. I cracked a massive grin, she had her fists balled up and was punching the poor guy that had picked her hat up for her, her little face was crinkled and angry. "Excuse me," I said laughing slightly as I pushed through them and ran to Kaylee, when I was behind the man with the hat, she smiled widely at me and jumped up into my waiting arms.

"Hey Kaylee," I laughed softly.

The man turned around with the hat in his hand, from behind he seemed like he was in his twenties, a young man, but as I faced his grinning face, he seemed a little older than me, maybe eighteen. Okay. So a lot older than me. I was fifteen.

"Sorry about that," I said a little out of breath.

"No problem," he said looking at me like I gave him the best thing in the world, or like a kid who was given Christmas. "No harm done, I was just picking it up for her," his smile grew wider as he held up the hat for Kaylee and she snatched it from him tucking it under her shirt. "She's a cutie, is she yours?" he seemed upset with the last part and eyed me warily.

I laughed. "No, she's my sister."

"I'm Seth Clearwater," he said nervously and looked like he was going to offer his hand for me to shake but thought better and dug them in his pockets.

"Jessenia Darke," I smiled kindly at him. He looked taken back, but I too was taken aback by his perfect smile, his amazing eyes and his general aura. He seemed so light, so happy.

The silence was growing larger by the minute, this never ending staring competition a simple game to Kaylee. She laughed and made faces waiting for one of us to crack. Then she spoke.

"Mummy!" She laughed excitedly as my mum walked out of the store with brown bags in her hands.

"Hey sweetie," she said to both of us. She stopped at Seth. "Seth? Seth Clearwater? Wow, you're so big now! It seems like yesterday you were a little baby!" she laughed.

Seth's face went blank, then a grin cracked on his face. "Dalia Darke, we heard that you lot were coming back, but we didn't think you really were," he looked excited now. "How long you staying? I know mum will be looking forward to see you again!"

She laughed. "We're moving back for good Seth my boy."

"What brings you back to La Push?" he asked.

She looked down sadly as did Kaylee, Kaylee even started to cry. "Shh," I whispered to her bobbing her up and down lightly and rocking her. From the corner of my eye I saw Seth look at me in awe. Then I saw the beach. Beaches always cheer Kaylee up, she loved to run, so did I, lucky it wasn't raining now. "Hey!" I said to her excited. "The beach!" she looked up sniffing and struggled to get out of my arms, I let her go and she was off and running, I chased after her hoping to get out of hearing range before my mum explained to Seth that my dad had died.

When my mum finally came to retrieve us, it was dark and Seth was gone, I had been running around and tripping over in the sand with Kaylee for hours as bystanders watched with amused expressions, every now and then I would look up and catch Seth looking at me with a grin on his face and I would grin back. Seth seemed like a nice guy. But the way he looked at me and the way my chest felt when he smiled at me was weird and seemed... different.

**POOF! First chappy done :D hope it was cool! Now if you'll excuse me, my brother is going through my phone *cracks knuckles* "Oh DOMINIC!" **

**ANYWAYYYS!**

**You likey? :D**

**REVIEW! :D :D :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yasou kiddies :P This is chappy two... focusing on this story at the moment... Have gigantic writers block with the other... :P extremely pissed today, anyone know a good way to get back at annoying little brothers that won't leave me grounded for the rest of the holidays?... help with that is much appreciated.**

_Seth Clearwater._

_Seth Clearwater._

_Seth Clearwater._

_Seth Clearwater._

That name was a constant echo in my head. The picture that went with it were too of Seth Clearwater. His eyes, his smile, his muscles. Everything, just image after image shoved into my brain without a second thought. I felt like I was going to explode. Kaylee lay down on my bed next to me playing with her hat. Seth had this distinct smell, it was wild and woodsy mixed with this gorgeous cologne I couldn't name. I could still smell it on the hat. Damn it, I needed to get rid of these thoughts, focus on dad's list. And as if by pure chance, my phone started beeping, Kaylee grabbed the phone before I could, she giggled with excitement.

"Twime fow step twoo sissy!" she ran down stairs to get mum, I looked at the flashing screen of my phone, over and over again it had, dad's agenda. I couldn't put dead agenda, it would upset Kaylee.

Mum and Kaylee came back in my room and sat quietly on my bed with me. I sat up and grabbed the list I had folded like a billion times and had put into my heart shaped locket, excitedly opening it as fast as I could.

"Okay, step one, move back to La Push and start over, make is straight after things happen, check," I ticked it off with a red sharpie. "Step two, specifically for the girls, go to school and make a statement, Kaylee with do what she loves, dancing," Kaylee giggle at the mention of her name and clapped her hands. "And Jessenia will get friends, good grades, and dare I say, a boyfriend." My voice was just a whisper on the last word.

My mum looked up at me with a soft smile.

Kaylee giggled and make kissing noises. "Sef Cwearwata!"

I gasped shocked and amused at the same time and dragged her to me and pulled up her shirt giving tummy kisses. She was laughing uncontrollably. I didn't stop when the doorbell rang, my mum whisked off to get it.

I hushed Kaylee. "Shh, sneakily see who it is." I whispered.

She nodded and went to the door, clinging to the wall the whole way, I held back laughter. As quickly as she left, she came back giggling wildly.

"What?" I asked.

"It's your bwoyfwend."

I laughed at her. She probably meant Seth... wait... SETH? I went to my mirror fluffed my hair and fixed my eyeliner before adding lip gloss and went downstairs giving Kaylee a piggy back ride. I had to be cool. It was just Seth for crying out loud. Gorgeous, amazing, Seth... "Who is it mum?" I asked her. When she came into full view I saw Seth and another girl standing beside each other, the girl holding a dish in her hand and a woman about my mum's age smiling at me, she too had a dish in her hand.

"Hi sweetie, I'm Sue, Sue Clearwater, you probably wouldn't remember me." She said shaking her head and smiling at the same time.

I smiled back. "Nah, I remember."

"And these are my kids, you remember Seth and Leah?"

I grinned at them both, Seth lit up in excitement, Leah rolled her eyes and set the dish down before holding her hand out for me to shake, carefully balancing Kaylee, I shook it. Damn, she was running quite a temperature.

"We thought we'd invite ourselves over for dinner if that's okay," Sue smiled at my mum.

"Uh, I didn't think, well, I," my mum was babbling.

I coughed to gain Sue's attention. "That would be great!"

"Excellent, were you already making dinner?" Sue asked my mum.

"I was about to put the oven on, Blueberry Danish." She smiled.

"Pfft. Dessert for dinner?" Leah muttered under her breath, I was sure no one heard her but me, it's not her place to judge.

"It's tradition." I said a little bit too loudly. She looked up in shock and walked off towards the couch dragging Seth the whole way. You know, I've never been one for violence, but I seriously needed to punch something.

-The next day-

First day of school. Sigh. I wasn't in the mood today, but it's on the dead agenda so I have to do it.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I had put black eyeliner on and straightened my long black/brown hair so it reached to my waist and added my favourite cherry lip gloss on. That was my usual makeup and hair routine I always did back home. I sighed again. Home. I guess this was home now. For clothes I put on black skinnies with the rips along my thighs and down my legs, a dark grey tank top and my leather jacket hoodie. I was torn for my shoes, but decided my air forces were a safe option. Didn't want to see try hard in heels or too outsider in sandals. I left my room with one last glance in the mirror before grabbing my bag and heading down stairs to the kitchen, the smell of freshly buttered toast actually drew me in. I saw my little sister sitting excitedly on the kitchen chair colouring in a picture with her crayons and eating peanut butter toast. My mum laid down a plate with toast for me and smiled giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"You look nice," my mum said to me. I smiled at her and sat down looking at Kaylee.

"What you drawing?" I asking in a sing song voice before taking a bite out of my toast.

"Kaywee dwaw pweeety picters," she giggled. "Kaywee dwaw Kaywee's schooool," she dragged the word out excitedly. "And Kaywee dwaw pwincess getting mwarrried." She rolled her 'r's I laughed fondly and took the picture of the princess.

"Pretty." I commented studying it's every detail.

"Gwess who dey are?" she sang happy with this game.

"I don't know... Cinderella and Prince Charming?" I guessed.

She folded her arms across her chest and looked at me with a two year sceptical expression. "Dowes Cindaewa habb bwone hair?"

I shrugged. "Who then?"

"Sef Cwearwata and yoooou sissy!" she laughed and clapped her hands.

I dropped my toast and handed her the picture back, I swung my bag over my shoulder and walked out of the kitchen. "Right, bye, have to catch the bus and all." I waved and left the house. I don't think I would get a boyfriend. Kaylee just showed me exactly what I didn't want. Anything permanent. Permanent things do wrong. Like the Easter bunny showing up for Christmas. If that even made sense...

**Fin of chappy two... its short I know **

**ANYWAYYS**

**You likey? :D**

**Review :D**


End file.
